New Ninja Of Water and Love?
by KittyKat1011
Summary: Chloe is a beautiful girl in Ninjago City, she's around the age of the ninja but when her life is thrown into the ring of life and death, will she live? Or will she die before she lifts a finger? Read on and Brony on...
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This story is told in both 3rd and 1st person, sometimes 2nd but I won't warn you.**

**Jay: You never do, dude.**

**Me: *pokerface***

**Kai: Shut up, Jay.**

**Jay: *pokerface***

**Zane: As you were saying?**

**Me: Thanks, Lloyd will be in his young green ninja form. No complaints!**

**Lloyd: MEHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Me: Yes :)**

**Cole: Wow...**

**Sensei Wu: Begin.**

**Me: Aight!**

Our story begins with a girl, this girl is named Chloe. Chloe is a beautiful 20 year old with sunlite hair and emerald green eyes, her smile makes the room glow and her tears make the seas(not literally), Chloe was walking along the Ninjago City street late at night, her job kept her there late to clean up. Just as she was about to make a turn, she felt a hand go over her mouth! She struggled and tried to scream as she was pulled into the alleyway, When the unknown captor released her mouth she screamed in terror "HELP! KIDNAPPER HELP!" She looked at the unknown mans face, she was shocked to see it wasn't a man, it was a snake! She tried to run away but 2 snakes held her in place, the large snake that had grabbed her had taken her arms and pulled her close. Chloe noticed he was red and had two heads, Chloe was now about to have a panic attack.

"Hold still now-"

"little one-"

"this will only hurt-"

"for a second." They took turns finishing and were about to take a bite outta Chloe's neck! A sudden shout made Chloe and her captors freeze.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

A wave of fire spread over her captors, causing them to drop her. A hand grabbed Chloe and pulled her,

"Come on!" Yelled Cole, he wasn't one to run away. Chloe started to run with the ninjas to their bounty, when they got on board a man who Chloe realized to be Sensei Wu, the coolest sensei in all the world, walked to them.

"Did you get the blade?" He said, she got a glare from Kai.

"No, we had to save her." He said, Chloe's face turned red but quickly said

"I'm sorry I distracted you, and if it makes you feel any better I feel completely stupid right now. I'll just leave." Chloe walked to the door, luckily they were still planted on the ground. Chloe started to walk out when she heard,

"Don't mind him, he just's a hothead sometimes." Jay said, Chloe nodded.

"I understand, I just feel stupid for distracting you." Jay put his hand on Chloe's shoulder,

"Don't be! It's cool! Why don't you stay for dinner or something." Chloe smiled

"Sure!" Jay guided Chloe to the deck,

Kai's POV

I don't care what everyone else thinks of this chick, I don't trust her. We were that close to the fangblade then BAM! She just screams, I smell trouble, and I don't like it.

Jays POV

Dude! Kai's being a jerk AGAIN! This girl was almost killed! God, Kai's such a jerkwad.

Cole's POV

This girl's kinda cute, but she's not my type. More like Zane's but maybe she'll freak out that he's a nindroid. Still, if that doesn't work out, I'll totally fix her status!

Zane's POV

This girl is beautiful, I don't understand how Kai could be so cruel to her! She just looks, perfect. But Kai is right on some parts, it's odd that right when we were about to get the blade, she screamed. It might be a coincidence, it might be a plan, but I hope for her sake that she wasn't apart of this. But I guess now she is.

Chloe was taken to the dining hall, Zane was cooking and everyone looked excited. Chloe assumed he was a good cook, Zane walked out with plates of wonderful looking food and pies! Everyone started to eat and talk, but when the clock struck 9:03 Chloe looked scared. Zane intervened.

"What's wrong?" Chloe faked a smile and waved her hand, as if she was waving the thought away,

"It's nothing, but I...I...I have to go." Chloe ran to the deck, the curious ninjas and Sensei followed. Chloe stood talking to a dark figure,

"I know, I need time!" The figure pulled Chloe closer to it

"I've given you plenty of time, where is it?!" Chloe broke in tears,

"It was stolen! I've been looking everywhere! Please! Please don't hurt me!" The figure lifted Chloe off the ground by her shirt. It laughed evilly,

"I'm a man of my word, darling, unfortunately you aren't." It held her over the icy water below,

"I didn't want to hurt you, my darling, but you didn't give it in time." Chloe had her hand over the things hand, she was begging for more time and how she would give it to him. He was about to let her go when Jay yelled,

"LET HER GO!" The figure and Chloe looked to Jay, it smiled evilly

"As you wish," It let her go into the icy waters, Jay ran to the figure, it disappeared. Everyone ran to the side of the boat, Chloe stood on the side. Not like dangling on the side, no. I mean a cloud of purple held her up. Her eyes were closed, she looked like she was concentrating hard. Everyone was speechless, but Kai and Cole found the nerve to grab minute there hands locked around her shoulders, the cloud disappeared. Chloe breathed a sigh of relief, as they dragged her up. When she had reached the deck, Jay looked at her and said.

"Who was that?" Chloe took a deep breath,

"Lord Garmadon."


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was speechless at what Chloe had said, Kai walked up and pushed her,

"I knew we couldn't trust you! You are evil!" Kai picked up Chloe, Chloe kicked as Kai was about to throw her overboard.

"PUT ME DOWN! I DEMAND YOU LET ME GO NOW!" Chloe yelled,Sensei Wu yelled to Kai,

"Put her down, Kai. NOW!" Kai obeyed Sensei Wu's command and put her on the ship, Chloe slapped him

"YOU F****R!" Chloe slapped him again, Kai took it like a man. Everyone was shocked, Chloe ran off to the other side of the ship and jumped, she used her purple cloud to fly out of sight.

Chloe POV

I don't know why I slapped Kai! OKAY! My friends talk about how sweet and cute he is, BUT HE TRIED TO KILL ME! I have to find Lord Garmadon's other child, or else I will suffer.

Kai POV

She just...slapped me...She's got guts, but we gotta get her!

Sensei Wu yelled

"AFTER HER! SHE HAS INFORMATION!" Everyone obeyed, they all got out their vehicles and were following Chloe, Chloe was in sight. She dodged attacks, and flew above and under them. She shot beams and they barely missed, she reached the dock and ran to her home. It was kinda epic! When Chloe saw a boy, dressed in a black hoodie, she grabbed him and dragged him with her. He screamed as Nya screamed for him

"LLOYD! NO! LET HIM GO!" Nya followed as the ninjas ran, Chloe stopped and held a blade to Lloyds neck, tears streamed down her face.

"I...I'm sorry...I...I want to live..." Chloe revealed the contraption around her neck, hidden by her turtle neck.

"I need to give him to Lord Garmadon, please, I don't want him to kill me!" Kai and Cole glared at her, Zane gave a look of pity and Jay looked for a way to disarm her. Lord Garmadon appeared out of the ground and smiled,

"You have done well, Chloe." Lord Garmadon held out his hand for Lloyd to take, Chloe held him closer.

"Take it off of me first, then he goes with you." Lord Garmadon waved his hand and the trap vanished, Chloe still held the boy closer. Lloyd tried to act all tough but tears streamed down his face, Chloe shook her head.

"I'll never let you touch my brother," Lord Garmadon looked shocked, so did pretty much everyone else. But Chloe stood her ground,

"You will never hurt me or my brother EVER!" Lord Garmadon grunted and spoke, his voice boomed off the walls,

"This won't be the last you see of me..." He disappeared, Chloe let go of Lloyd but he turned around and hugged his sister.

"Chloe! Why...Why did dad?" Chloe kneeled down and smiled through tears,

"I would never let you get hurt, Lloyd, you're all I have left!" Lloyd hugged his sister as the ninja and Nya stood shocked

**Nya: And Nya?**

**Me: Deal with it, twat.**

**Jay: Don't talk to mah gurl like dat!**

**Me: Wanna get back in the corner?**

**Jay: No...**

**Me: Then shut up...**

**Nya: Woooooww.**


	3. Chapter 3

Zane walked closer to Chloe,

"Chloe, we know how we met was unfortunate circumstances, but we need you to come with us." Everyone nodded but Kai, Cole was fine with Chloe now. Chloe looked to her brother,

"If that's what my brother wants." Lloyd smiled and jumped,

"Hey! The more the merrier!" Chloe wrapped her arms around her brother and said

"I'll never let you go."

**Jay: AWWW!**

**Me: IKR!**

**Lloyd: I have a sister?**

**Me: Technically in this story, so I guess?**

**Lloyd: SWEET! I always wanted a sister!**

**Kai: I don't trust her at all.**

**Chloe: Shut up Kai**

**Kai: NYA!**

**Nya: Shut up bro.**

**Cole: LAWL!**

**Zane: Ha ha...**

**Me: Lets just continue...**

**Everyone: K!**

Chloe's hand was taken in Lloyds as they all walked to the bounty, all wanting answers. As Chloe wanted sleep, they arrived to the bounty. Sensei Wu had thought they had captured Chloe,

"Well congrats ninja, Chloe, are you ashamed of what you-" Chloe bowed to Sensei Wu, he was taken back.

"Forgive me, uncle, I was about to die and Lloyd would have been taken. I did what anyone would have done in that situation. My sincere apologies, Sensei." Sensei Wu looked embarrassed but took Chloes shoulder and took her to his chambers. Chloe walked out to the deck wearing a grey ninja suit, Nya smiled to her.

"Hi, Chloe right? I'm Nya!" Chloe smiled too Nya and said,

"Hello, Nya." Lloyd tugged on Chloes sleeve, he looked scared in his pjs.

"Chloe?" Chloe kneeled down to her younger brother, the ninjas and Nya watched as Lloyd tried not to look at his sister.

"Yes Lloyd?" Chloe moved her head to where Lloyd was staring at,

"I can't sleep, can you, maybe, sing to me? Like when we were young?" Chloe smiled,

"Of course, lets go!" Lloyd took Chloe's hand and walked to his room, Jay punched Kai in the arm.

"OW! WHY DUDE?! WHY!"

"DUDE! YOU ALMOST THREW HER OFF THE SHIP! THEN YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO GLARE AT HER?" Cole ran in between Jay and Kai,

"It's not Kai's fault for being WEIRD!" It was a full blown argument, Nya and Zane watched amazed, they all hushed when they heard a beautiful song coming from Lloyds room. The ninjas and Nya snuck to Lloyds room to see the door was shut, they cracked it open to see Chloe sitting on the edge of Lloyds bed, Lloyd laid in bed watching his sister amazed. Her voice was beautiful.

_"Hush now, my baby, be still now don't cry! Sleep as you're rocked by the stream. Sleep and remember, my last lullaby. So I'll be with you, when you dream."_ Lloyd whispered something into Chloes ear, she nodded and Lloyd laid down again,

_"River! Oh river! Flow gently for me! Such precious cargo you bare! Do you know somewhere he can live free? River, deliver him there..._" She sang such sweet melodies, Zane looked amazed at her, Cole and Jay could tell he had a crush.

"_Brother, you're safe now! And safe may you stay! For I have a prayer just for you...grow baby brother! Come back someday! Come and deliver us...tooooo._" Chloe tucked Lloyd in, who was struggling to keep his eyes open. Sensei Wu had joined the ninja in watching her,

_"Deliver us! Send a shepherd to shepherd us! Deliver us out of boundage and...deliver us to the promised laaaaaaaannnnnndddd._" Chloe stood up and had her hand over the light switch and sang the last part,

"_Deliver us!_" With that she turned off the light and walked out, the ninja, being ninja, have hidden. Nya walked out from her hiding place,

"Hey Chloe! What's up?" Chloe shrugged,

"Put Lloyd to sleep, now I need sleep." Nya smiled to her, Chloe could tell that was fake,

"Well g'night!" Nya said, and with that Chloe walked into a room that Sensei had given her and went to sleep. The ninjas came out of their spots, they went to Sensei Wu,

"Sensei, how does she sing like that?" Kai said, (NO! HE'S NOT STUPID! IT'S ANOTHER ANSWER THEN SHE'S TALENTED!) Sensei Wu sighed,

"She is the Master of 2 out of 7 Elements, all of you only have 1. I was hoping she would train the Green Ninja in her abilities." Kai looked upset that a girl had more powers than him, but everyone else but Sensei Wu was shocked.


	4. Chapter 4

"What powers?" Jay said, Cole looked in Sensei's eyes with interest and Zane, well, Zane was being Zane. Sensei shook his head,

"She asked me not to tell, you will see tomorrow morning at training hour. Now get some rest."

Zane and Cole bowed to Sensei Wu and walked to their room, Jay glared at Kai and walked back. Kai came up with a terrible plan,

Kai's POV

I have a brilliant idea to show Chloe is really evil! Everyone keeps saying how nice she is because of Lloyd, give me a break! She's clearly trying to distract us from our true potential! I'm gonna show everyone who she really is do morning! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Jay's POV

I don't know why I'm being so nice to Chloe, I guess she just reminds me of a sibling I never had. Meh, but I can tell Zane likes her! I'll just have to play 'matchmaker' with Cole tomorrow! Hehehe!

Cole POV

Wow! Chloe is a great singer! Maybe my dad would crush her dreams and hopes of being professional, so I'll never introduce her to my dad! I see that Zane looks at her oddly though, CRUSH ALERT! I guess me and old 'Monkey-Jay' will play 'matchmakers' tomorrow! How to do it...hehehehe...

Chloe POV

ZZZZZzzzzzZZZZZZzzzzZZZZZZzzzzzZZZZZZzzzzZZZZZZ

NEXT MORNING! (3:35am)

Chloe woke up at 3:35, she quickly got dressed and made breakfast. when she was done it was about 4:09 so she thought it was wake up call! HEHEHEHE! Chloe went to the attic and got a bucket and filled it with water. She also ran back into the kitchen to get some hummus! She snuck up to Lloyd room and covered his mouth, he snapped awake. She poured the water all over him! She let go of Lloyd's mouth and dang girl! He was not happy! Lloyd mouthed, 'Get them!' He went to go get dressed as Chloe got her trap set, she ninjally walked to the boys bunk. She put a bucket over Jays head, then Coles. She walked outside the door and screamed!

"ROBBER! STOP!" She heard the boys snap awake and get drenched, Zane and Kai ran into the hallway to meet their doom! Chloe splashed her bucket all over them and broke out into laughter, XD as her face. Kai looked ticked, Jay and Cole laughed with her while covered in water and Zane, well, he was being Zane! Kai silently screamed at her,

"Anything else you want to throw on me?" Chloe shook her head but ninjally grabbed her hummus jar and poured it all over him! She continued to laugh hard with Jay and Cole, even Zane was laughing! Kai looked like he wanted to throw a punch! Chloe put a decorative green thingy on his head,

"Don't worry Kai, you always were the _main dish_!" When she stopped laughing she looked at Kai and said,

"Sorry, but I made you guys breakfast!" Everyone ran to the kitchen but Kai, who went to the showers, Chloe made a great spread! Eggs, bacon, waffles, pancakes, orange juice, milk, omelets, french toast, oatmeal, and even fruit! YUM! Everyone ate but Kai picked at his food, he looked excited for something. Sensei Wu walked into the room,

"Morning pupils, you will begin training now. Go out to the deck and I'll clean this up." Right, you clean that up with your mouth Sensei Wu. Kai walked out with a grin on his face, Chloe wondered 'What is he up to now?'

Jay walked up to Chloe on the deck and spoke excitedly

"Show us your powers! Please!" Chloe chuckled and gestured a calm down motion,

"Alright, alright!" In an instant, Chloe was surrounded by purple cloud and was lifted into the air, she was surrounded by colors! She spun with it and grabbed a piece of red string, she let it go to see it turned into a butterfly. Her colorful friends fell to the ground and disappeared as Chloe fell with it, she gasped for air and looked to Jay. He was stunned, of course, but Chloe found the breath to say,

"Wanna see my last power?" Jay nodded slowly with Cole, Zane watched as Chloe stood up and walked to him,

"Zane, may you be my victim?" Kai was watching with every detail in check, Zane nodded, Chloe looked into Zane's eyes and shown the little history of him to everyone. The screen froze when there was no more to be seen, Zane tried to look away but Chloe looked deeper. Chloe looked shocked but turned away, Zane re-positioned himself to look at her face and asked,

"What?" Chloe shook her head,

"Nothing. Let's just train guys!" Zane released Chloe and she walked to the other side of the deck, she practiced her spinjitzu. Kai walked to Chloe and said,

"You look kinda thirsty! Here's a glass of water! And I'm sorry for being rude to you before!" Chloe looked suspicious but took the water gracefully, what she didn't know was that Kai had put sleeping medication in it! Chloe drank it and went back to spinjitzuing, Chloe began to feel drowsy and sluggish,

"Guys, I'm not feeling too hot. Imma take a nap." Jay, Cole, and Zane nodded for her to go and went back to flipping and punching dummies, Kai gave an evil grin. Chloe went back to her room, she was too tired to even dress in her pjs, she just fell on her bed and sleep. Kai took his chance! He snuck into the kitchen and took clear wrapping thingy, green goo(Coles dinner), flour, string, knife, eye cleanser, black food dye, and a fog machine.(DAFUQ IS A FOG MACHINE DOIN IN A KITCHEN?!) He went to Chloe's room. He began to work, when he was done setting up this cruel trap. He put a camera on a shelf to watch Chloe's reaction! 'This is gonna be sweet!' Kai thought to himself as he ninja'd his way out of Chloe's room.

It had been a few hours since Chloe took a nap, she woke up to being covered in flour! She quickly stood up so she wouldn't get flour all over her bed, when her hair started to feel wet. She felt it to see black dye, she ran to the door but her face was covered in the clear wrap! She fell back, (This whole times she's screaming) Chloe felt pain in her eyes(They turned red cause the cleanser was on the wrapping) She stumbled out to the deck, fog surrounded her. She was now covered in green goo! The ninja's attacked her, she screamed,

"GUYS IT'S ME! STOP! GET OFF!" At once everyone got off her, Sensei Wu, Nya, and Lloyd ran out to see Chloe was a complete mess. Kai started to laugh and take pictures, Chloe punched him to the ground,

"I knew you were evil, Chloe! You are the daughter of darkness! You aren't one of us, you are to weak!" Chloe's eyes filled with tears,

"I HATE YOU! EVERYONE DOES KAI! YOU'RE SICK! I KNOW I'M WEAK! I WAS ABUSED MY WHOLE LIFE! SCREW YOU!" she ran to to her room and started to cry. Kai was taken back, 'Was it really that harsh?' Lloyd ran after his sister yelling,

"Wait! Chloe! Kai's sorry! Wait!" Lloyd looked ticked at Kai but sad for his sister, Jay and Cole glared at him and Cole said,

"Are you happy now Kai? Are you happy you made that girl cry for no reason at all?" Jay shook his head in disapproval, Kai looked to his sister who didn't even want to look at him. Sensei Wu looked at Kai and said,

" After you apologize to Chloe, you shall clean up her room. Then train till the sun rises fully. No breaks. Oh, and I hope you're satisfied." Everyone walked out except for Zane, Kai walked to him and said,

"You know it was just a jo-" Zane put his hand up,

"I may not have a sense of humor, Kai, but I know that was cruel." Zane walked to Chloe's room to comfort her. Kai looked to the ground and meekly whispered,

"What did I do?"


End file.
